orkfiafandomcom-20200215-history
Attacking
Attacking can be one of the most important aspects of the game. An attack is known as sending out military to invade the targeted tribe. Attacks can be used to gain land, gain resources, kill citizens and military, and even destroy buildings/wreck havoc. There are 8 different ways of attacking your enemy. Which one suits your needs best will depend on the situation. Types of Attacks *Barren Grab **Sneaks into enemy lands to gain unoccupied acres. *Blasphemy Crusade **Devastatingly destroys enemy buildings and thieves. *Commandeer **Ambushes an enemy's returning military and steals their incoming acres. *Hit-n-Run **Launches a cowardly attack on a bigger enemy killing military and citizens. *Raid **Invades an enemy for crowns and kills many citizens. *Raze **Destroys an enemy's homes. *Pillage **Destroys an enemy's production buildings and steals multiple resources. *Standard Attack **Charges into enemy territory to take already occupied acres. How to Succeed The rules of combat are simple. Military units have an offensive and a defensive strength. If you attack someone, the total offensive strength of all the units you send with be weighted against the total defensive strength of all the units your opponent has at home on his lands. Consider for example an Uruk Hai attacking an Undead with 20 of his elites. That's a total attack strength of 200. The undead has 10 elites and 13 defensive specialists home. That means his total defence is 10 x 9 + 13 x 8 which equals 194. The Uruk Hai has more, so he wins the combat. There is no random factor. If you have a million offence and the defender has a million and one defence, you fail your attack. Simple. And no you won't get your money back either. Sorry. Once you have attacked with your military, these troops will be away from your lands for a certain amount of time (usually four hours). They won't be home, so they can't defend if you are attacked. You can't have multiple armies out, you can't attack multiple times in a row, even if you have enough units to do so (except Oleg Hai). You will need to wait until your army is home before you can attack again. This is not the entire story though. There are several factors that can modify both offence and defence. These are magical spells, science and buildings. Let's consider the above example again. The ork will probably be using the Ciorin’s Blessing spell, giving him 15% additional attack strength. The undead will most likely have the Deam's Hunt spell active over his lands. Giving him 10% additional defence. But it's likely the undead has some Walls as well, say 5%. The undead now has 30% defence bonus, more than enough the stop the Uruk Hai. The Uruk Hai is smart however, and also casts Mortality, giving him another 5% offence bonus. He now has 200 + 20% = 240 offence points, while our undead has 194 + 15% = 223 defence points. Our brave ork still wins the combat. It is important to realise that all offence and defence bonusses are additive and not multiplicative. Two bonusses of 20% each give a total bonus of 40% and not 44%. If you don't succeed your attack, your army will retreat, and return in 2 hours (Raven 1 hour). Category:Basics Category:Gameplay